Mafiabook
by Toxic Obscurity
Summary: Et si au lieu de facebook... Le célèbre reseau social se nommait "Mafiabook" ?
1. joint to

**Hey! Welcome to my first fic~ Un réseau tout beau, tout droit sorti de mon cerveau(ou pas...) : MAFIABOOK! **

**J'ai rien à dire à part: BONNE LECTURE A L'EXTRÊME!**

* * *

_Hibari Kyoya a rejoint mafiabook_

_Hibari Kyoya est maintenant amis avec Sawada Tsunayoshi et 9 autres personnes_

**Sawada Tsunayoshi:** HIIIIE! Hibari-san aussi est sur mafiabook, maintenant!

**Hibari Kyoya:** Tu ne sais pas lire, herbivore?

**Reborn Hitman:** J'ai demandé à Hibari de s'inscrire en échange d'un combat

**Sawada Tsunayoshi:** Reborn? Encore un de tes plans tordus?

**Reborn Hitman:** Pas du tout, c'est un bon moyen pour renforcer les liens de la famiglia! Tu aurais du y penser, Dame-Tsuna! On reprend l'entrainement!

**Sawada Tsunayoshi:** HIIIIE! Je veux paaaas!

* * *

_Hibari Kyoya aime_ Mordre à mort _et_ Herbivores

**Sasagawa Ryohei:** C'EST EXTRÊME!

**Gokudera Hayato:** T'es obliger de nous faire chier par écrit, tête de gazon?

**Yamamoto Takeshi:** Ah Ah Ah! +1

**Hibari Kyoya:** T'es obliger de rire par écrit, herbivore?

**Gokudera Hayato:** +1 :)

**Sasagawa Ryohei:** EXTRÊME +1

* * *

_Xanxus The Boss a créé une nouvelle famiglia :_ **Varia** _et y a ajouté_ Superbi Squalo, Prince The Ripper, Mammon Hitman, Lussuria Mama et Levi A Than

**Xanxus The Boss:** Comme ça les dechets viendront pas nous emmerder

**Superbi Squalo:** VOOOOOI, boss de merde, nice idéa (^^^)

**Prince The Ripper:** Epic fail = Ce smiley ne fonctionne que sur le chat... Ushishishi!

**Superbi Squalo:** VOOOOOI! C'est quoi ce bordel!

**Mammon Hitman:** On dit WTF, Squalo...

**Levi A Than:** Même moi je le sais... (Bosse, vous pouvez être fière de moi! TToTT)

**Prince the Ripper:** O.O

**Mammon Hitman:** O.O

**Xanxus The Boss:** Vos gueules, déchets! Ou j'vous bute!

* * *

_Sawada Tsunayoshi a ajouté_ Hibari Kyoya, Rokudo Mukuro, Chrome Dokuro, Ken de la Jungle et Kaki-P Yoyo_ a_ :** Vongalo Famiglia Decimo**

**Hibari Kyoya:** Sawada Tsunayoshi, je vais te mordre à mort pour m'avoir ajouter sans mon accord!

**Gokudera Hayayo:** Ne touche pas au Judaime! Je vais t'exploser! *sors la dynamite*

**Sawada Tsunayoshi:** HIIIIE! C'est Reborn qui m'a demandé de le faire!

**Hibari Kyoya:** ... C'est bon pour cette fois.

**Yamamoto Takeshi:** Ah Ah Ah! Encore un nouveau jeu!

**Ken de la Jungle:** _Kaki-Pi_ et moi on fait pas partie des vongola! (Et puis y'a une faute dans le nom du groupe -')

**Kaki-P Yoyo:** Laisse, Ken. De toute façon, on est pas obliger de participer au discussion.

**Reborn Hitman:** Dame-Tsuna, tu as deshonnoré ta famille en faisant une faute dans le nom!

**Sawada Tsunayoshi:** Mais c'est pas moi qui

**Reborn Hitman:** Entrainement spécial!

**Chrome Dokuro:** Reborn-san a coupé le boss dans sa phrase écrite... Au fait, Mukuro-Sama, vous avez internet à Vendicare?

**Rokudo Mukuro:** Kufufu~ Oui, grâce à l'arcobaleno. Je vais moins m'ennuyer, kufufu~

**Hibari Kyoya:** Je vais te mordre à mort!

**Rokudo Mukuro:** Viens donc régler ça en MP, petite alouette, kufufu~

* * *

**Laissez une review si vous avez aimez(même si vous avez pas aimez en fait). Je dois savoir si je continue ou pas ^^ Les reviews sont mon salaire aussi... Soyez généreux *O***


	2. Powned

_Bonus:_

Kufufu~ Alors, petite alouette, vas-tu me mordre à mort?

.

... Si c'est toi qui le dit ça n'a plus aucun intérêt de te mordre à mort. Cette petite phrase qui me procure l'ultime satisfaction de voir la mine déconfite de mes prochaines victimes. Et puis ça sert à rien par écrit, je pars.

(_Hibari Kyoya est hors-ligne. Vous pouvez lui envoyez un message visible lors de sa prochaine connection_)

Je viens de me faire Powned °_°

* * *

_Basil a rejoint Mafiabook_

_Basil est maintenant amis avec Sawada Tsunayoshi et 30 autres personnes_

**Basil : **Sawada-Dono, c'est un honneur pour moi de faire partie de votre liste d'amis T^T

**Sawada Tsunayoshi : **Basil, tu n'es pas obligé d'être si formel avec moi, je te l'ai déjà dit

**Basil : **Mais Reborn-dono m'a menacé avec Léon ...

**Sawada Tsunayoshi :** Eh ! Mais, Reborn, pourquoi ?

**Reborn Hitman : **Tu es le boss, Dame-Tsuna ! Tu dois te faire respecter de tes subordonnés !

**Sawada Tsunayoshi :** Le CEDEF n'est pas le conseil externe? Tu l'as dit toi même!

**Reborn Hitman:**J'ai dis ça ?:p

* * *

_Les membres de : _**Vongalo Famiglia Decimo **_sont maintenant amis avec les membres de:_ **Varia**

_Les membres de : _**Vongalo Famiglia Decimo, Varia**_ sont maintenant amis avec les membres de:_ **CEDEF**,_ Lanchia, Sasagawa Kyoko, Miura Haru, Sawada Nana, Ranking Fûta, Toxic Bianchi, Trident Shamal, Kusakabe Tetsuya, Kurokawa Hana, les membres de : _**Cavalonne Famiglia Decimo**_et les membres de :_ **Arcobaleno**

* * *

_Rokudo Mukuro a changé son nom en Mukuro L'illusionniste_

* * *

_Mammon Hitman aime Argent, Arnaquer les gens, Le poigniiiiion_

**Prince The Ripper:** On l'aurait pas deviner... Ushishishi!

**Superbi Squalo:** VOOOI

**Xanxus The Boss:** Parle pas pour rien dire, déchet. En plus vous êtes même pas à trois mètres l'un de l'autre -'

**Superbi Squalo: **VOOOI! Toi aussi, boss de merde!

**Prince The Ripper:** J'ai juste envie de dire : Powned... Mais je ne le dirais pas vu l'air menaçant du boss et les flingues pointés dans ma direction...

**Mammon Hitman:** Yare, yare... Sage decision, Bel

* * *

_Mukuro L'illusionniste aime Kufufuter, Humour noir, ~, illusion, Myself_

* * *

_Hibari Kyoya aime steack-frittes-salade sans la salade, Namimori, Namimori Orient, comité de discipline_

* * *

_Sawada __Tsunayoshi aime Si toi aussi tu trébuches sur une marche imaginaire, si toi aussi tu as un détecteur de coin de meubles: ton orteil, Appelez une ambulance! Je me suis coupé avec le bord... D'une crèpe, je suis un génie mais je cache mon potentiel de peur d'être exploité_

* * *

_Hibari Kyoya sur le mur de Takeshi Yamamoto:_

__**Hibari Kyoya:** J'ai une vidéo de la pause de midi.

**Gokudera Hayato:** ENFOIREEEEEEEE!

**Yamamoto Takeshi:** Calme-toi, Hayato!

**Gokudera Hayato:** Comment tu veux que j'me calme alors qu'il a LA vidéo!

**Hibari Kyoya:** Peut-etre qu'elle va être accidentellement effacée si tu fais ce que je te demande...

* * *

****_Gokudera Hayato à publier une nouvelle photo. (sur la photo: Gokudera avec l'uniforme mis correctement)_

__**Gokudera Hayato: **Content?

**Hibari Kyoya:** Oui, très.

* * *

**Chapitre merdique, désolée ^^"**

**Je vais essayer de poster une fois par mois(je sais pas quand par contre).**

**Review?**


End file.
